x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beyonder
"I pretend nothing! I am SUPREME!! In my native realm I WAS the universe!" Biography Secret Wars The Beyonder is the sum total of a parallel reality called the Beyond-Realm or simply "Beyond", hence the name "Beyonder". This dimension is accidentally accessed by nebbishy lab technician Owen Reece. Part of the energy from the dimension escapes and imbues Reece with near-infinite powers, which he wields as the villainous Molecule Man - potentially one of the most powerful villains in the Marvel Universe. The remaining energy of the pocket dimension apparently gains sentience and curiosity. Using its vast powers, the Beyonder creates a planet called "Battleworld" out of pieces of various planets and abducts a number of superheroes and supervillains from Earth so that he can observe the never-ending battle between good and evil that rages within humanity at large. Initially explaining the nature of the experiment to the involuntary participants, the entity identifies itself only as "I am from beyond". The name "Beyonder" is quickly applied by Galactus and adopted by all others present. Galactus, sensing that the Beyonder could alleviate his perpetual hunger, immediately and aggressively charges into the Beyond-Realm through a dimensional rift, followed by Doctor Doom, who seeks power for his own purposes. Both are repelled, but the information gathered by Doom later enables him to use the body of the sound-based villain Klaw as a medium to steal the energies of Galactus' Worldship and then the power of the Beyonder itself. With the Beyonder's power, Doom constructs a 200-mile high tower of golden stone as temporary quarters, and then states that he has given up his ambitions for conquest, instead simply being content with freeing his mother's soul from Mephisto. The Beyonder's consciousness then possesses Klaw's damaged mind and manipulates Doom into unconsciously squandering his power against the superheroes, distracting him enough for the Beyonder to steal his power back. The Return of the Beyonder The Beyonder eventually returns to Earth after the case when the villain Doctor Doom and his ally Klaw steals the Beyonder's cosmic powers and uses the cosmic energy derived from the Cosmic Cube to defeat the heroes on Battleworld. After Dr Doom successfully draws the greater energies of the Beyonder towards himself which cuased the bulk of the Beyonder's powers to be sucked into Dr Doom's body instead. The Beyonder then believed that he was incomplete and wanted to be whole again so he used all of his remaining powers to inhabit Klaw's body. As time went on, Dr Doom began to lose his grip over the Beyonder's power which allowed the weak Beyonder to exit Klaw's body and reclaim his wholeness again. The Beyonder then used his powers and exiled Dr Doom and Klaw to an unknown place and the Beyonder returns to his realm of Beyond to ponder. Leader The Beyonder leaves his realm and transforms into a human in order to study desire more closely. He encounters a policeman first, who tells the Beyonder to go home. The Beyonder then opens a portal to his realm of Beyond whose energies puzzled the policeman. The Beyonder then meets several criminals and their leader named Vinnie. Vinnie names the Beyonder Frank and discovers about Frank's godlike abilities like making solid gold out of thin air. Vinnie provided the Beyonder's education and taught the Beyonder about how things are done on Earth. The Beyonder then creates a boat and goes to see Kingpin. The Beyonder hypnotizes Kingpin and then assumes control over the entire planet. The Beyonder then lives his life of luxury and later meets Vinnie again. Frank thought that it wasn't enough and later controlled the viruses and bacteria around. The Beyonder then feels that he hadn't controlled everything on the planet and uses his godly energies and controlled all the matter and energy on Earth. Meanwhile, the Molecule Man feels that all of the molecules and energy had been mysteriously controlled by an external force and suspects the Beyonder's actions. He liberates the matter and energy from the Beyonder's control. Love The Beyonder then meets a hooker named Toots and she kisses him. The Beyonder, who was angered by the world he created, liberated the entire planet from his influence and control. He then discovers a new "force" called love and tries to study it as well. He then falls in love with an actress named Sharon Ing but he dumps her and falls for the Dazzler instead. Dazzler doesn't love the Beyonder and tries to break free from him until her chance came. The Beyonder foolishly bestowed her with immense cosmic powers and she used the cosmic energies and attacked the Beyonder instead. The Beyonder then frees her and keeps on his studies going. The Beyonder then meets a female mutant named Boom Boom after the Beyonder used his powers and destroyed the train which Boom Boom was riding. Boom Boom was surprised to see the Beyonder and follows the Beyonder. Boom Boom then asks the Beyonder if he was a mutant or not. The Beyonder then decides to make a camp and questions Boom Boom. Boom Boom then tells the Beyonder of how her parents mistreated her and demonstrates her ability to make time bombs. The Beyonder then explains about himself and his life encounters with the Dazzler. The Beyonder then decides to teleport back into his realm. The Beyonder then says that the dimension of Beyond wouldn't even exist if he wasn't alive. Boom Boom's time explosive blows up and the Beyonder gets annoyed and teleports back to Earth. The Beyonder then takes Boom Boom for a visit to the World Complex headquarters of the godlike Celestials. Boom Boom first thought that the enormous beings standing on the planets and spaceship were statues but the Beyonder saids that those statues are in fact the living and godly Celestials. The Beyonder then buys a cola and some snacks for both the Beyonder and Boom Boom. Boom Boom mentions that the Celestials don't even pay any attention to the arrival of the Beyonder and uses his cosmic powers to punish them. The Beyonder then threatens the Celestials by saying that he would kill of the Celestial's creations and great works. The Celestials ignored the Beyonder at first, but attacked the Beyonder at the end as the Beyonder kept on insulting and threatening them. The Celestials deliberately let the Beyonder defeat them in order to observe the Beyonder's actions. Boom Boom then leaves the Beyonder and returns back to home. Boom Boom tells the Avengers about the Beyonder and the heroes decide to ambush him. Boom Boom lures the Beyonder and transports him to the heroes location. The heroes easily blasted the Beyonder and Captain America tells the Beyonder to leave Earth and return to his native dimension. The Beyonder says that the door to his realm is sealed and that he was unable to leave Earth. Death The Beyonder meets a man named Dave and alienates the demon Mephisto because he tries to kill Dave. Frank and Dave then decide to banishes Death in order to perform his real powers. Uatu the Watcher then assembles the cosmic titans and kills Death which depowers Mephisto. The Molecule Man then arrives in time and explains to Frank that now nothing could die since he had banished Death. The Beyonder then uses a large fraction of his powers and recreates Death. The Beyonder then draws his final conclusion after he had studied and researched about humans. He believed that everything was incomplete and if there is incompleteness in a being, the being would know desire. The Beyonder then says that he would obliterate every living being in the universe. The Molecule Man and several other heroes bounded together to destroy him. Meanwhile the godlike Beyonder was creating a mortal body for himself and unfortunately meets Mephisto and his hordes again. The Beyonder reaches the storage tank and reclaims his omnipotence again. The Beyonder then fights the molecule Man and rips time and space. Later, the Beyonder creates a newer body for himself but his new body was stored in a machine. The Molecule Man then projects an energy beam and destroys the machine along with the Beyonder with it. The Molecule Man then secretly opens a portal and lets the remaining cosmic energies to leave his own dimension and back to the realm of Beyond. Kosmos & Maker The tale of the Beyonder continues several years later when it is revealed that the energy which comprises the Beyonder and the energy that gives the Molecule Man his powers needs to be combined in order to create the basis for a mentally stable, mature, nigh-omnipotent being to be born. The Beyonder then merges with the Molecule Man. This being, called Kosmos, expels the Molecule Man from its form, and returns him to Earth. Kosmos takes on a female form and is tutored by Kubik, touring the universe with him. When the Molecule Man's lover, Volcana, leaves him, Owen Reece gets angry, extracts the Beyonder from Kosmos, and proceeds to attack him until Kubik intervenes. At some unknown point, Kosmos goes mad and assumes a mortal form, now calling itself the Maker. After the now amnesiac Maker destroys a Shi'ar colony, the Imperial Guard manage to imprison it in the interstellar prison called the Kyln. The Maker's madness takes control of several inmates, but is finally subdued by Thanos and several of his allies among the prisoners. Thanos confronts the Maker, and, by refusing to reveal its origins at a critical juncture, manipulates it to psychically shuts down its own mind, instructing the Shi'ar that the body should be kept alive, brain-dead, or the Beyonder essence would go free again. Apparently, Thanos had encountered the Beyonder in the past, but this has never been explained, as Thanos was dead at the time of Secret Wars II. Thanos' flashback showed Thanos as a youngster. Beyond! and Annihilation The Beyonder apparently returns and is once again in command of the patchwork Battleworld, where it is revealed that he has been collecting various superhumans and pitting them in combat with one another. Eventually, the pool of heroes and villains featured in the mini-series discovers that this Beyonder is actually the Stranger, who has been conducting studies of super-humanity through re-creations of the original Secret War. The former Herald of Galactus, the Fallen One, now under the control of Thanos, is sent to investigate the aftermath of the Kyln's destruction by the Annihilation Wave and ascertain the Beyonder's fate. The Fallen One soon finds the lifeless form of Kosmos in the rubble; however, given the strange nature of her existence as a Cosmic Cube, as well as the fact that she had been killed once before in Secret Wars II without apparent ill effect (the Cosmic Cube energy that was the original Beyonder simply filling up an empty pocket dimension where it was shunted to and starting life anew), it is uncertain at this time if she has truly died, or instead has been set free as Thanos predicted. New Avengers: Illuminati After the first calling of the Beyonder, during the original Secret Wars, Professor Charles Xavier, toyed with the idea of subtly manipulating the minds of all the assembled heroes and villains in the Battleworld, save from his Illuminati team mate, Mr Fantastic. Realizing that since the Beyonder had the power to bring them there, he could also potentially destroy them all, and even proceed into killing off the entire human race in a fit of anger, the Professor refrained from following his original plan. At that exact moment, something strange occurred: Professor X sensed a strong presence nearby, which was mutant in nature. Reaching out to it, the Professor was overwhelmed, and found himself being pulled within the Beyonder’s consciousness. It was then that he realized that the Beyonder wasn’t the entity of unknown origin, as he presented himself to be. After projecting a specific image into the Professor’s mind, it became clear that the Beyonder, was, in fact, an Inhuman. The revelation of this event took place in a secret meeting between the Illuminati. Professor X expanded further on this, and introduced the notion that not only was the Beyonder an Inhuman, but he was also a mutant Inhuman. Due to that genetic anomaly, once he entered the Terrigen Mists, which grant the Inhumans with their superhuman abilities, his power grew exponentially, the result being truly unprecedented. Asking for more information about him, the Illuminati sadly discovered that Black Bolt, the Inhuman leader did not remember the Beyonder, prior to his elevation to his omnipotent status. Sensing the Beyonder to be approaching, once again, Xavier also revealed that Cerebro enabled him to track down the Beyonder’s signature in a planetoid named Ceres, which was located within the asteroid belt of that solar system. Deciding to confront the Beyonder, before he would become a viable threat once more, the Illuminati employed a Skrull ship and traveled to Ceres, only to find out a hidden replica of the island of Manhattan, in the middle of the asteroid belt. After landing on the top of a building, it was Reed who first saw the Beyonder down the street, apparently arguing with Luke Cage, and Iron Fist, with Spider-man swinging by, as well. Dr Strange pointed out that there were no signs of true life force aura in proximity, indicating that those heroes were creations of the Beyonder himself, and that no matter how accurate they appeared to be, his designs lacked true free will, and human spirit. Eventually dispersing the forms of Cage and Iron Fist, the Beyonder soon found out something new that required his attention: the Illuminati. With nothing but a thought, he appeared before them, and was actually pleasantly surprised to see them there, despite being somewhat hesitant to accept if they were indeed real, or creations of his own, that he, himself placed there and then made himself forgot he did so, in order to experience a feeling of surprise, that his existence lacked. It was the sight of the imposing Black Bolt that made the Beyonder realize the Illuminati were not his true creations. With utmost respect, he bowed down to Black Bolt, proving his loyalty to him. He then wanted know the reason of the Illuminati’s visit, and even directed his questions to his King, stating that his highly destructive voice would not cause anyone harm if he used it, due to his own powers containing it. Then, the Illuminati tried to make the Beyonder understand that his very existence was an upset to the natural order of things, explained his origin to him, and requested that he abandon the Universe, at once. The Beyonder responded that his only intention was to do good, and that to him, nothing was impossible to accomplish. He could even reshape the world in the hidden thoughts of the Illuminati, if only they wished it to be so. The Illuminati one by one pleaded that he should stop tampering with the order of things, but the Beyonder insisted that what he did then, was only a demonstration of how much he could change the entire world. Angrily, Namor, speaking on Black Bolt's behalf, demanded that the Beyonder behave as he should, obey his King’s wishes, and leave the Universe, never to return. Saddened, and still hesitant, the Beyonder finally complied with the Illuminati’s wishes, and left Ceres, his corporeal form that appeared before the Illuminati turning to dust. Immediately after the Beyonder’s departure, all his creations begun to crumble, and fall apart. The Illuminati departed, having succeeded their in goal. Powers and Abilities Powers Reality Bending, 'Flight, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance, Teleportation, Self-Repair'. Inherent in his almost limitless psionic abilities the Beyonder has the potential to affect reality in a manner that could, in theory, simulate virtually any power. Ultimately, the Beyonder's limits may be that of his own imagination. Strength level Superhuman: Potentially limitless strength. Excess of 100 Tons. Weaknesses The Beyonder possesses no inherent weaknesses, but he was, at one time, stripped of his powers by Doctor Victor Von Doom in Battleworld and became mortal through his own devises (Since he is all knowing the Beyonder knew this, and he claimed his power back after getting Doom to understand that it was too overwhelming to be in control of such power.) He was shown capable of repelling both Doom and Galactus. Trivia The Beyonder originally has no true physical form such as those known to humanity. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Supreme Being Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Teleporters Category:Regeneration